The Lost Years
by little fish1
Summary: Basic Sarkney Fic. Rewrites the explanation of where Sydney was those two years.
1. Basic Intro

For the sake of my enjoyment, we're going to assume the following premises, regardless of the actual circumstances. Lauren is included in the plot line, Vaughn doesn't know about her true allegiances, Sydney's mother is alive, no hit has been put out on Sydney, and scratch Nadia, too complicated. Disregard anything in any later part of the series, especially the explanation for her absence, and I may or may not have seen the second season. You may ask if I can simply erase all the happenings that led to alterations of my fundamental basis, and I say "Of course I can. It could have happened this way if one of the writers had been sick that day and they called me in as a replacement."

And, since I am such a pure child, this is going to include some type of lemon because I live vicariously through fictional characters. Also, because I think Sark is … well….all that and a name brand bag of chips, it's safe to assume Vaughn lovers may be satisfied by other works. But, who knows, he does have some soulful eyes, they could compel me to allow a bit of extramarital Sydney action. I have no love of Lauren, which will likely become obvious, so I have no qualms about breaking up their "happy" marriage. If any of this is not to your satisfaction…you CAN send emails, but, hey, this isn't Burger King so I don't have to have it your way. And flames, as amusing and pointless as they are, are also best kept for the food service industry.

Oh…and I'm not sure if disclaimers are actually necessary, but – HUGE SHOCK – I own nothing. Not even my ideas. This could be because ideas are influenced by everything that we take in, so there will inevitably be similarities between my plot/verbage and other Sarkney fics I've read. I'm not trying to encroach on their territory or anything, it's just a compliment. If I could remember specifically where I found these ideas, I would post it. But, I don't. If you know, you could post it for me. I may choose to believe you.


	2. Chapter 1

"You mean you don't remember _anything_ about the last two years?" He'd managed to deter the bitterness with a mirthless chuckle.

Her abhorrent demeanor had been answer enough. She didn't remember.

Sark thought pensively for awhile after she had left, _I suppose there's nothing to worry about on that score, then._

Two weeks later, he'd escaped custody, compliments of Irina Derevko.

Jack and Sydney gathered close together in the corner, conferring in hushed whispers, "Mother helped him escape? You knew and you didn't try to stop it?"

Jack grimaced at the accusation, "I didn't know enough to stop it, that's what's important."

"You could have told them to tighten security, anything to make sure he didn't escape," Sydney retorted. "Now that bastard is on the loose again."

Jack nodded, "That is regrettable, but the tenuous relationship between Derevko and the CIA would have made it impossible to take counteractive measures without upsetting the balance."

"Who gives a damn about the balance. You said we couldn't trust Mom, so why are we compromising ourselves for her? There's something here you're not telling me!"

Jack tried to conceal any reaction, "Sydney that's ridiculous. I just wanted to give you a heads up before the meeting."

Sydney glared suspiciously at her father, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't feel that this matter has been resolved. I am going to find that son-of-a-bitch wherever Mom has him hidden and I am going to bring him back into custody."

"Do you think that's wise, given your history?" Jack said, with a nervous shudder only partially concealed.

It wasn't lost on Sydney, "What aren't you telling me?"

Jack coughed and stood back, "It looks like the meeting is convening. We'd best go in."

Sydney stifled her curiosity and went into the rotunda.


	3. Chapter 2

Dixon sighed as Sark's picture once again appeared as the center of attention in his office, "He's escaped, again."

Vaughn groaned loud enough to draw attention, and he blushed a little, "I'm sorry, it's just his evasiveness is getting to frightening levels. We had him in custody! Custody! And he still managed to get out!"

"We all share your frustration, Agent Vaughn," Dixon nodded, "but now is not the time for regrets or anxiety. I need a team to intercept Sark before he becomes attached to his next employer."

"Do we know who this new employer is?" Jack asked.

Dixon chuckled, "No, but there's always one. And unless our luck has changed, it will end up being our next big nemesis. Perhaps Mr. Sark is a greater asset than we had thought."

"Or he just has a keen eye for power," Sydney offered, sarcastically. "All the truly good power climbers have them."

Vaughn smiled at Sydney, relieved that some things didn't change, even in two years.

"I'll recover Sark," Sydney offered.

Dixon nodded, "Any other takers?"

Vaughn immediately volunteered, "I'll go with her."

Several suspicious eyes turned in his direction, he could practically read what they accused, _They think I am going to play around with Sydney on the side._ Well at least that's what Jack's eyes conveyed, as well as a considerably violent threat if it happened to be true. The other's eyes seemed more sympathetic, like they knew he wanted to regain a small part of the relationship he had had with Sydney and that it wasn't possible.

Eventually Dixon nodded, a bit hesitantly, "Alright, Sydney, Vaughn, go meet up with Marshall and check what assists he has for you. We'll try and gather more information for you to navigate by."

Sydney glanced at Vaughn, speculating what purpose he could have in volunteering. Then, realizing he probably just wanted to make sure Sark ended up behind bars or in the grave where he belonged, she berated herself for getting so excited. It was difficult learning that he was married, and she still hadn't adjusted to the fact that they weren't together anymore.

Vaughn similarly glanced at Sydney. He couldn't believe that she was here, alive. He also couldn't believe that he had married Lauren. He didn't even wait a year before getting married, how would that look to Sydney? He wanted to tell her he had been in love with her and the only way for him to move on was to get married and try to forget. But he knew instinctively that if the situation had been reversed, Sydney would have never been as weak as him and could consequently never imagine why he had acted as he had.

By the gods did he regret the day he married Lauren now.


	4. Chapter 3

"She's coming here!" Irina shrieked into the telephone. "Can't you stop her?"

Jack's voice raised in anger, "She's not five years old anymore. Sydney does what she wants and right now she wants to track him down and probably kill him. If I tried to stop her she would know that something was off!"

"But – " Irina sputtered.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, calming her anger, "Just let her come. We'll tell her the truth and if she still wants to kill me, she can."

"But Sark," Irina said, softly.

"It'll all work out, one way or another," Sark said, confidently. But inside he was shaking. Sydney was going to kill him, there would be no convincing her.

"Alright," Irina said. Turning back to the phone, she said, "Jack, don't bother trying to stop her. Are you sure they know where we are?"

Jack nodded, "It was in the briefing. But Sydney won't be the only problem. Vaughn volunteered for the mission as well."

Sark could have laughed if it wouldn't have come out as bitter. Vaughn had stepped right back into Sydney's life, despite his marriage. So much for planning on his high sense of morality. He'd have to mention to Lauren that she was losing her touch, and her husband.


	5. Chapter 4

"So they're in the castle?" Vaughn queried, checking their coordinates.

Sydney snorted, "Just Sark's kind of hideout. A castle."

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "You'd think he'd pick someplace a little less conspicuous."

Sydney smiled, "Yes, but for years I wondered why he didn't dress a bit less suspiciously, or at least less expensive."

"What did you decide in the end?" Vaughn asked.

_That I had thought far too long about how good Sark looked in what he wore,_ Sydney thought guiltily. Seeing Vaughn's expectant look, she shrugged, "That he was a moron."

Vaughn sensed something unsaid there, but decided to overlook it temporarily. "Are you ready for this?"

Sydney adjusted her com and nodded.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go in? You just got back on the job!" Vaughn reasoned, not for the first time.

Sydney resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'll be fine." Sometimes Vaughn was just a bit overprotective, but she tried to overlook it for his…other assets.


	6. Chapter 5

Sydney stalked the castle cautiously, shocked not to have seen any type of security in the dozens of hallways that she had already checked. Up ahead she saw the warm glow of a fireplace and slowly approached. Seeing a figure in a chair, she raised her gun and spoke, "Step out of the chair and come where I can see you."

The figure snickered a bit, and began to get out of the chair, "Missed you, too, honey."

"You've always had a sense of humor, Sark," Sydney spat. "I expected more from you. No security, no weapon, no dazzling escape plan?"

"Who said there wasn't?" Sark smiled, putting his hands on his head in mockery.

Sydney looked uncertain for a second, then put the gun down slightly and approached Sark. Keeping her gun pointed at his chest, she used her free hand to feel for a weapon.

"Ah, I think I like this game," Sark said, licking his lips lustily.

Sydney had to stop herself from blushing as she completed her search, "This isn't a game, Sark. I don't know why you bothered to escape if you weren't planning on putting up a fight when we came to get you."

"Who said I wasn't?" Sark repeated.

"Well your plan is one I've ever seen," Sydney smirked. "Does it have another, more grand aspect we've yet to discover?"

"You're going to let me go," Sark said with a shrug.

Sydney paused, "That would be grand, if it were true."

Sark smiled confidently, which only served to further unbalance Sydney. Taking advantage of her moment of uncertainty, Sark made a play for the gun and now he had control of the situation.


	7. Chapter 6

Angry at herself for letting this happen, Sydney took out her anger on Sark, "Is this what you meant by me letting you go?"

Sark just smiled, "Now it's my turn."

Walking around behind her he started with her hips and moved his free hand upward until it was on her chest. Groping a little, his hands remained on top of her breast.

Sydney, who was now completely lost as to what his plan was, asked, "Is that how you … uh … " she bit back a pleased moan that was tempted to release, "usually check for concealed weapons?"

Sark nibbled at her neck, "Oh, is that what I was looking for?" His hand slipped off her chest and Sydney could almost feel remorse at its departure. "Then, you're right, I haven't been checking the right places."

As she felt his hand make its way for the front of her pants, sliding across her stomach, she decided to take control of the situation. Poising herself she was just about to make a grab for the gun, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sark said.

At her shocked look, he explained, "Did you know your neck tenses up a bit when you're about to make a move?" Sydney looked very displeased with the revelation of such a conspicuous tell. "Oh, it's nothing that you can _see_. But it is something," he kissed her neck again, "you can feel."

His hand made it's way between her legs and gently groped, sending Sydney completely out of control. Fighting to not be overwhelmed by desire, she still felt slightly disappointed when he withdrew his now damp hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he lightly licked his fingers. "Looks like we're both packing heat."


	8. Chapter 7

There was no longer any pretense of her not wanting him, she saw that. And so when he twirled her around, she was only slightly aware that he had dropped the gun as her lips crushed against his. They fell to the carpet, hurriedly pushing off their clothes. When she saw Sark's chest bared she practically had an orgasm right there. Controlling herself she pushed him onto his back and started following the contours of his body with her tongue.

Sark kept his focus and undid the clasp of her bra, slipping it off her body, "You may not remember me, but I'm willing to be your body does."

Sydney looked at him in confusion, "Remember you?"

Just then the door burst open and a very embarrassed looking servant turned around but remained in the room, "Sir?"

Sark growled in frustration, "Didn't I say I wasn't to be disturbed?"

"It's _her,_ though," the boy said. "I thought that was reason enough to interrupt."

Sark handed his shirt to Sydney, "Cover yourself up," he said, "I'll be right back."

Sydney, now a bit more in control of herself, retorted, "If you think I'm going to wait complacently for you to return so you can try and have your way with me, you're kidding yourself."

Sark sighed angrily, "Fine, have it your way. Show Ms. Bristow to a secured room, please."

The beet-red young man nodded and tried to avoid looking at Sydney, now buttoning up the shirt that only partially concealed her assets.


	9. Chapter 8

Sydney followed the awkward boy down several hallways until he finally stopped at one door and, eyes on the floor, ushered her into a large guest bedroom.

"Mr. Sark will call for you once he has attended to his business," the boy said, and shut the door behind him.

"Oh goody," Sydney mumbled under her breath. Nearly blushing in embarrassment, she recalled how easily she had been seduced and vowed not to give in so easily again.

"Sydney?" A familiar voice said behind her. Turning, she saw that Vaughn was also a resident in the suite. She also noticed how his eyes were not lingering on her face, "What are you wearing?"

Sydney, trying to deter that conversational tract, asked, "How did you get here?"

Vaughn blushed, "I'm afraid I was caught only a few minutes after I lost radio contact with you."

Sydney sighed, "This mission is a bust. Have you checked out any possible escape routes?"

"Despite it's appearance, this room and the surrounding grounds are surprisingly secure," Vaughn replied. "Now, what happened to you? Before the comm broke out, the conversation was slightly disturbing. Did…did you and Sark…"

Vaughn was swallowing hard, unable to finish the sentence, so Sydney spared him, "No. I'll admit I don't know Sark's game yet, but I don't see how that could give him any advantage."

"Besides the obvious, you mean?" Vaughn said, under his breath.

Sydney glared a little, "You don't have the right to be jealous, Vaughn, and besides, there's nothing to be jealous of! Sark is the last person on the planet who I would willingly choose to sleep with."

Vaughn didn't look entirely convinced, "Then why does it look like you slept with him?" He guestered to her rumpled appearance.

Sydney shrugged, "Because I almost did."

Vaughn sputtered, "But you just said!"

"That remains true. I didn't say it couldn't happen, but it certainly wouldn't mean anything," Sydney replied, defensively. "I've had sex with people because of my job before."

Vaughn nearly choked when he heard that, "What!"

"It's a powerful weapon and bargaining chip," Sydney explained. "Besides, why should it matter to you? Did you forget you're married?"

Vaughn gripped her arms tightly, "Because it just does! Do you know how much I have suffered? How much I've tried to deny what I feel? I just can't do it anymore!"

He roughly brought his lips to hers for a heart stopping moment and broke off, whispering, "I am still in love with you, I probably always will be, and Lauren be damned."


	10. Chapter 9

"This had better be important," Sark said gruffly, walking into the room.

Irina turned from looking out the window. Taking in his shirtless, disheveled appearance she smiled, "I don't want to know what I interrupted. Sydney's unit has been informed of the loss of communication with both Sydney and Vaughn and they will shortly be taking countermeasures."

Sark's eyebrows went up, "Vaughn?"

Irina nodded, "I had him intercepted as well. Once the comm. broke off he became too risky to have flitting about the grounds."

"Where is he being held?" Sark asked.

"I asked Patrick to take care of it, you'd have to ask him," Irina replied.

"Was there anything else?" Sark asked, impatiently.

Irina smiled sadly, "I know this is something you really want, and I won't remind you of the dangers again, but I wish you'd think on it. Not all things last the test of time."

"This has to," Sark replied confidently.

Irina nodded, "Check with security before you continue your game. We can't afford to be lax, especially now."

Sark nodded and left for the surveillance room.


End file.
